As electronic apparatuses continue to improve with regard to high processing speed and low power consumption, there is an increased demand for memory devices built into an electronic apparatus to have quick reading/writing features and a low operating voltage. Recent research suggests that a magnetic memory device can meet these demands. A magnetic memory device, which has characteristics including the ability to perform high-speed operations and/or be nonvolatile, has been identified as a next-generation memory device. A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern generally includes two magnetic bodies and an insulating layer positioned between the magnetic bodies. The resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may vary depending on the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies. Specifically, if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are antiparallel with respect to each other, the resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be large. On the other hand, if the magnetization directions of the two magnetic bodies are parallel to each other, the resistance value of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be insufficiently small, since data may be written and/or read using the difference in the resistance value.